Nothing Was the Same
by ZaynabHassan
Summary: Rachel and Brittany bump into each other at a club four years after high school and start a friendship that slowly morphs into something more. But Rachel isn't ready to have a relationship. She just want to enjoy life with her best friend Santana. Denial, betrayal, fights and heartache ensues causing tension between the three. Will the relationship fail before it even starts?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

The sultry beat of Gimmie More pulsed rhythmically throughout the club lulling everyone to the dance floor. The clubbers bodies practically vibrated excitement at the prospect of letting or being loose for one night. For some, it was a feeling they were used to but for others, it was an absolutely electrifying experience that they were quickly becoming addicted to.

However, the petite brunette sitting at a table not too close or far from the dance floor didn't have the same agenda as most. You would not catch her having one night stands with strangers she meets at clubs, her career and future are far to promising to deal with the repercussions of those actions. And her roommates Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel could tell you many stories of their best friend letting loose. So what did the stunning very single woman sipping a coke come to the hottest and exclusive club in New York for?

Simple. Rachel Barbra Berry came to dance. But not just any dancing, Rachel came to grind. The NYADA course load has been kicking her ass and Rachel needed an outlet desperately since Santana was not providing that service anymore due to her overbearing girlfriend. So Kurt suggested the trio go the the club and let off some much needed steam. What better way to relieve stress right?

It was a breeze getting in, two smoking hot girls in short tight dresses would never be turned down by an bouncer. And that's how arrived at the table. Santana and Kurt went to get buzzed while Rachel just sat back and watched. She needed someone who would keep up with her and so far none of the people showed any potential. Rachel's leg was bouncing up and down subconsciously while chocolate brown orbs tried to find a match in the dimly lit club.

"Oh my god, stop shaking your leg Nitro!" Santana yelled at her friend over the music. Rachel looked at the Latina beauty, her focus breaking from the dance floor.

"Sorry San, habit." Rachel said trying to still her leg without much success.

"Oh!" Kurt squeaked out excitedly. "What about her?"

Rachel's gaze followed his to a blonde who was in the middle of the dance floor. Her body was rolling displaying a fluidity that was natural. Her dance skills bested everyone in the club even Rachel's, not that she would admit it. From what Rachel could see she was tall and had an toned perfect body. Rachel practically drooled at the sight of her.

"She's perfect!" Rachel shouted out springing up and going to the dance floor.

Rachel started dancing, swaying her body lightly as she worked her way to the middle of the crowd. She occasionally rubbed and grinded lightly as she passed making the crowd much more willing to let her by. Once Rachel had reached the middle of the dance floor she let herself get lost in the music. Warm hands settled on her hips giving Rachel enough time to refuse if she wanted to. Somehow she knew the hand belonged to the woman she was looking at earlier so she pressed her backside into the other girl's starting to grind.

Santana sat at the table her rum and coke long forgotten as she watched her best friend wind and grind on the taller blonde like it was her day job. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips as she watched how close their bodies were to each other.

"God they're glued to each other." Santana murmured her gaze fixed on the petite brunette. Kurt studied her trying to decipher the flurry of emotions flashing across her face.

"Yup. Rachel and Blondie are breaking the laws of physics there. They're literally occupying the same space at the same time." Kurt threw out his voice in awe as he watched Rachel's arms slide up sensually to interlock behind the blondes neck.

"Everyone was wrong about Nirto at McKinley, including me." The raven haired girl said amazed at her roommates ability memorize anyone, even absolute strangers, with her talents. The reply that was bubbling out of Kurt's mouth died instantly when he saw the blonde kiss and nip along the elegant column of Rachel's neck. Santana was pissed.

Rachel was positively humming. All her stress gone out the door when her savior showed up and danced it all away with her. But she wasn't prepared when cool lips touched her overheated throat. Rachel purred in pleasure changing the face paced grinding to slow and sensual movements. The blonde peppered light breathy kisses over Rachel's neck before whispering lowly in her ear,

"Let's get out of here before we have sexy times right here. That's didn't work too good the last time I tried." Rachel smiled and nodded then felt dumb realizing the girl was in fact behind her. Apparently the girl got the message because Rachel was tugged off the dance floor by long firm fingers. Rachel was so excited she didn't even hear the key word that would have given her the identity of her mysterious dance partner.

"Hey where's she going with my hobs?" Santana asked angrily. Kurt merely raised an immaculately shaped brow.

"Your hobs?" Santana growled deeply from the back of her throat.

"Yes mine! Rachel is my responsibility Porcelain." Santana said narrowing her eyes at the blonde who moved just like someone Santana used to know.

"Do you want a dri- Rachel!" The blonde yelped at her dance partner now that she way away from the dim lighting of the dance floor.

"Brittany?" Rachel just asked completely shocked. Brittany nodded leaning heavily on the bar her knees weak at the sight of her old high school classmate.

"Wow you don't look like Rachel anymore." Brittany murmured looking at the woman in front of her who looked so comfortable in her own skin. She rightfully radiated a confidence and elegance that the high school Rachel lacked. Her beauty was never in question as far as Brittany was concerned because as much as people tried to deny it Rachel was and is gorgeous.

"I'm sure everyone at McKinley would love to hear that." Rachel said her face hardening. Brittany's eyes widened and she stuttered out a response.

"No! T-That's not what I mean! Your gorgeous! I mean your really pretty! You look like an angel! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" The words flew out of Brittany's mouth uncontrollably. She was so embarrassed and confused by the feelings that were hijacking her body and mind making her look like a complete dork. Then Rachel giggled and unicorns everywhere whinnied and stomped their feet bobbing their head up and down because they were on the same page about that adorable noise. Be a dork all you want as long as it gets you giggles because Rachel's giggles are magical.

"It's fine Brittany I didn't mean to say that. I'm still a little bitter about the people from my alma matar." At her blank look Rachel explained. "An alma matar is the school you graduated from so our alma matar is McKinley." Brittany nodded happy that she could understand her.

"It's cool Rachie they were all fifty shades of jerk to you. Me too sometimes, I'm sorry." Brittany said pouting a little at the tiny brunette in front of her. Rachel looked up at Brittany her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I forgave you a long time ago Brittany." Rachel said a little puzzled by the feelings coursing through her from the tall dancer. The next thing she knew she was pressed fully into Brittany warm yielding body. Her stomach flipped as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist as the scent of candy, ice cream and everything sweet invaded Rachel's nose.

Brittany didn't understand why she hugged Rachel. Well she did but not really. She wanted to hug Rachel because she was so tiny and cute and Brittany just adored her completely now. Plus Rachel was so sexy! The black tube dress clung to her tight body like a second skin her boobs pushed up and her butt firm and very ample. Her hair was cascading down her back in loose curls that were medium brown at the roots and gradually got lighter towards the bottom. Pink pouty lips, and a her cute slightly big nose. Brittany had never seen anyone like her and didn't know what to do with herself. Her body just screamd hug so that's what she did. Woah was she glad she did. Rachel's petite frame molded perfectly to her taller one and she smelled like passion fruit and berries. Brittany's new favorite flavors.

"You're like perfect Rachie. Can I take you home with me? We can stay together forever and have the cutest babies." Brittany mumbled, the filter between her brain and mouth had fizzled out. Rachel just laughed giving the blonde ones last squeeze before letting go to look back at her.

"I didn't know how much I missed you and your brain Brittany." Rachel said beaming up at the taller woman.

"You can't miss something that doesn't exist." Brittany responded automatically her fathers voice ringing clearly in her head over the club music. Rachel's bright smiled disappeared, a deep frown took its place.

"Who told you-" Rachel started to say before she was interrupted.

"Alright Blondie you best be steppin' away from my hobs fores I ends-holy shit Brittany!" Santana exclaimed her mouth dropping open. Kurt who was stumbling behind Santana trying to follow her slammed into her, his disoriented body not anticipating the abrupt stop. Santana lurched forward about to fall down face first before Rachel grabbed her swiftly.

"Are you okay San?" Rachel asked her breath tickling the tipsy Latina's ear. Santana nodded and let Rachel settle her into a seat making sure she was absolutely fine before turning to look at Kurt.

"Sit before you hurt someone Clumsy." Rachel ordered her friend knowing that once he got drunk he would fall and trip over everything and they really couldn't afford it if Kurt broke anything. The normally flamboyant man just nodded meekly feeling his stomach lurch in protest to the sudden movement.

Brittany watched the trio with attentive eyes. Her gaze followed Rachel as she ordered Kurt and Santana Bloody Marys then rubbed their backs soothingly.

"Hey Britts." Santana mumbled looking at her curiously.

"Hey S. It's been a long time." Brittany said back trying to see if she felt anything at the sight of her first girlfriend and love.

"Mhm. Sorry for going all Lima Heights on you I thought you were some chicka trying to steal my hobs from me. I gots to protect her she's tiny ya know? And people aren't so good here." Santana slurred out her apology before drinking the Bloody Mary Rachel pushed in front of her. Then Rachel bounded back in front of Brittany apologizing.

"Sorry for that Brittany. I have to get them less drunk or they'll be bitching and sick all day tomorrow." Rachel said looking at her best friends her eyes softening.

"It's fine. I totes understand." Brittany said smiling at Rachel. Her actions endearing to the blonde.

Rachel just looked up at her old classmate curiously. She certainly wasn't the old Brittany Pierce Rachel knew in high school. Her sky blue eyes held a wisdom Rachel had never seen before and she seemed to be more in touch with herself. Not to mention the fact that Rachel was actually having a conversation with her that she understood. Rachel never though Brittany was stupid she knew that the bubbly blonde has extraordinarily intelligence but choses to hide it. She certainly lost her Cheerio look. Gone was her signature high ponytail replaced with long, thick, straight blond locks. Her body was tall and lean the obvious body of a dancer. Rachel never really noticed how beautiful Brittany was. Sure she knew Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were the Unholy Trinity and ruled the school but she never really looked closer. Wow she really should have. High cheekbones, a gently sloped nose, soft pink lips, and sparkling icy blue eyes. Rachel openly ogled the woman in front of her forgetting her manners she drilled into herself the moment she knew what etiquette was.

Brittany just watched Rachel a large smile on her face. She loved that Rachel was checking her out, that means that she thought she was hot. Brittany could totally use that to her advantage. She starting scheming different ways to get Rachel into her bed when a loud groan interrupted her plans.

"Get me home! This club music is raping my ear canals!" Santana yelled clutching her head in pain. Kurt nodded vigorously giving himself a new migraine.

"I'm sorry Brittany. I have to get them home and take care of them. I had a really nice time talking to you. And dancing with you was amazing." Rachel said sincerely her heart feeling heavy at the prospect of leaving the blonde she had just found.

Brittany frowned feeling her chest erupt in a feeling of dread at the other woman imminent departure.

"I don't wanna leave you." Brittany pouted before her face lit up and she squealed happily. "I know! I'll come with and help!" Rachel smiled her negative feelings disappearing.

"I'd love that. Can you help Kurt walk to the door so we can get out of here." Rachel said her arm sliding around Santana's waist. Brittany nodded and mimicked Rachel's movements to support Kurt as she guided him out of the club.

"Rach?" Santana asked her voice muffled by Rachel's shoulder.

"Huh sweetheart?" The brunette asked as they weaved through the crowd.

"Don't leave me for her." Santana said her voice meek and vulnerable. Rachel's heart cracked at the tone of her best friends's voice.

"San you'll always be my first and only best friend. I'll never leave you for anyone alright? Even if I date someone you'll always be my best friend. Mine." Rachel said truthfully nuzzling her neck into her slightly taller friend's neck. Santana sighed and clutched tighter to Rachel as they stepped out into the street.

"I got a cab!" Brittany yelled to Rachel and Santana making Kurt cringe.

"Sorry." She apologized to her drunk friend. The four squeezed into the back of a cramped cab and Rachel told the cabbie the address. Kurt was rambling about some hair product that didn't do what he wanted to Brittany while Rachel held Santana who was cuddled into her. When they four friends arrived at their apartment they all stumbled out Rachel practically threw the money at the cabbie in her rush to get home. Rachel took the lead with Santana on her hip. She walked to the elevator and hit the fourth floor Brittany and Kurt right behind her.

Brittany looked at Santana completely baffled. She never let anyone get so close to her or see her vulnerable, but there she was letting Rachel through all her barriers. It just made Brittany realize how much these three had changed and how little she really knew about them. Brittany hoped that she would be able to get to know them again.

The elevator shook slightly at its stop as the foursome exited and Brittany again followed Rachel to what she could safely say was their apartment. Rachel unlocked the door and trudged inside kicking off her heels.

"You can take off your shoes Brittany. Kurt knows what to do." Almost as if on command Kurt let go of his lean support beam and took a seat at a island counter in the kitchen. Brittany took off her heels sighing in relief as she rubbed her feet.

"Make yourself comfortable while I make some tea." Rachel whisper yelled to the dancer trying not to hurt the sensitive ears of her friends. Brittany nodded and walked into the kitchen to sit.

Rachel already had three mugs with teabags in them hot out of the microwave. She grabbed three aspirins and slid and an aspirin to each of her intoxicated friends before she slid a mug of her hangover remedy to them.

"Here. I don't know if you drank tonight or not but just to be sure." Rachel said giving Brittany a cautious half smile. Brittany mouthed her thanks and accepted the pill swallowing it down with warm tea. She'd have to thank her asshole dance classmates for taking her out tonight. Brittany knew the tonight was special, it's not likely you would run into all three of your old glee club members in a city of eight million people. Something brought her to that club so that she would run into Rachel, Santana, and Kurt and she was so thankful for it.

Kurt chugged all of the warm sweet liquid and stumbled to his bed where he fell asleep immediately. Santana drank quickly too before whining for Rachel who came over in the blink of an eye.

"Help me Nitro?" Santana half asked half groaned flinging herself into Rachel's arms.

"F'course." Rachel murmured tugging Santana into her room.

"No! Your room!" The drunk woman demanded. Rachel, of course, relented and tugged her into her own room. She set her best friend down on the bed and took off her shoes and dress. Rachel slid some shorts on toned tan legs and managed to get a crop top on Santana before she pulled the covers over her.

"I'll be right back sweetheart." Rachel whispered feeling the fatigue of her earlier exploits.

"Brittany? Come to bed with us. It's late and I don't want you going outside at night." Rachel said rubbing her eyes. Brittany nodded feeling tired herself and got up. Rachel tossed shorts and a tank top in Brittany's direction before putting on a pair of her own and sliding into bed. Brittany slid in curling into a ball and immediately nodding off.

Santana grumbled and reached for Rachel who was in the middle of the bed pulling her on top of her. Santana buried her face in Rachel's neck and breathed in deeply. Rachel clung to Santana knowing that her insecurities were completely in the open. Rachel would give anything to get rid of them forever, she didn't deserve them.

"Mine. My best friend. My hobs" Santana said her voice thick with sleep as she fought a losing battle to stay awake.

"Mhm always." Rachel whispered her body on top of Santana's. "Still the one that I adore, ain't much out there to have feeling for. Guess who's it is? Guess who's it is? Guess who's it is? Guess who's it is? Yours." Rachel sung out softly into Santana's ear who just cuddled closer to her best friend.

"Drake always gets the bitches." Rachel slurred her eyes drooping dangerously low. Santana murmured a damn right before she was out Rachel right behind her.

**Author's Note: Hey! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first try at Brittberry (Brittany/Rachel) or a Glee Fanficiton in general, so I hope I didn't do too badly. If you liked it follow, favorite, and review. I'm always looking for new ideas and better way to write so feel free to tell me your thoughts in a review. So again thanks so much for reading I really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

Rachel sipped her iced caramel frappuccino and peered around the coffee shop. It was a cozy place that had an intimate feeling to it, like someone's house. Santana and her girlfriend Dani were sitting at a table across the room from her and Brittany's, obviously at the request of Dani. Kurt was at home skyping with Blaine. Probably having webcam sex, Rachel mused.

"So how's NYADA?" Brittany asked drinking from her peppermint hot chocolate. Rachel looked at Brittany surprised at her recollection of the detail.

"It's good. I'm taking a break from roles for now to focus on school and work. The courses have been handing my ass to me." Rachel replied stirring her drink.

"I totally get that. Julliard is hard. Even the dancing is hard and I'm like, really good at that." Brittany said sadly before reminding herself to talk the way Mike taught her.

"You go to Julliard!" The singer exclaimed perking up immediately.

"Yup." The blonde replied a little smugly. Hey not everyone gets into a school like hers.

"That's amazing congratulations Brittany." Rachel said clasping the taller girl's hands in her own. She ignored how the long slender fingers fit into her's perfectly or how the simple touch made her stomach flip.

"Thanks." Brittany replied a little overwhlemed by the feeling of small tanned hands covering hers.

Cream contrasted tan perfectly only proving the dancer's earlier thoughts of them being right together. Like Lord and Lady Tubbington.

"But I thought you went to MIT?" Rachel asked pulling her hands back feeling suddenly cold without the blonde's warm radiating heat.

"I transferred halfway through the year. I liked it but being surrounded by super geniuses all day made my brain hurt. All they want to do is talk about school and it made me want to run." Brittany said recalling the awful days.

"I can do math, it's easy. Everything is always the same: equations, formulas, theories. Everything is set up for you and nothing changes. But people aren't like equations, you never know what you get. I could put in the same action and get a thousand different results because people aren't consistent. And that just makes me head go boom." The blonde finished sipping her drink again as if what she said was nothing.

Rachel had to stop herself from gaping at Brittany because, well, wow. To know that she was intelligent was one thing but, to see Brittany so easily talk about mathematics and turn that into an understandable comparison about people baffled her mind.

"Brittany I want to ask you something but I want you to know that I, in no way, mean this offensively." Rachel started waiting for a nod of approval which was given almost immediately.

"When did you start talking like that? I mean you never talked like that in high school."

"I got Mike to tutor me. He taught me how to say what I wanted out loud so I wouldn't just blurt out random stuff in the middle of a conversation. And he taught me big words and how to talk so people could understand me." Brittany said embarrassed at her confession.

She didn't want people to know that she wasn't as good as them when it came to things like communication. While everyone was playing outside Brittany preferred to read a books or play with Lord Tubbington who was just a kitten at the time.

"Did you want to change? Did someone say something? Oh my god I'll hurt them! Well I'll lecture them, I'm pretty small and I doubt I'd pack that much of a punch especially if they're over 5'4." Rachel babbled off lost in her own thought.

The idea of someone telling Brittany to change herself sparked anger in Rachel. The dancer might have been a little up there sometimes but, she was always perfectly happy and bubbly. Now Rachel had no idea what to make of Brittany. Glimpses of the old Brittany would appear but she was mostly gone leaving a more mature woman in her place who understood things about the world and the people in it that the her younger self wouldn't have.

"It's fine. No one said anything I was just tired of people looking at me like I was a dumb, so I asked Mike to help me. I wish he was still here to help me though. I have a lot to learn." The blonde said getting lost in her own thoughts.

She really needed Mike especially if she was going to hang out with Rachel. The woman had mellowed out but she still used words that Brittany had to type quickly on her iPhone to get a definition for. That reminded Brittany of a question she has wanted to ask the brunette.

"Why are you so chill now? And what happened to all your humongous words." Brittany asked bluntly the filter between her brain and mouth disappearing once again.

"Well being so anal all the time didn't really help people like me. Plus Santana vowed she would change my midget ass or so help her she would end up unleashing Snix, her words." Rachel said as she recalled the memory amused.

"So what were you doing at the club?" Rachel asked curiously.

"My annoying dance classmates dragged me there. All they wanted to do was talk about school anyway so I went to dance. I mean why would you go to a club to talk about school?" Brittany said obviously disgusted with her classmates. Rachel laughed amused at Brittany's expression.

"I know the feeling. Some people at NYADA absolutely cannot stand me. They hate that I get all the lead plus they're totally jealous of me talent." The brunette said grinning cheekily before continuing.

"The rest of the school just wants to sleep with me." Rachel said bitterly, a hint of sadness underlying her tone.

Brittany felt herself drooping at Rachel's college experience. While the jealous of her talent sentence was obviously from the old Rachel and really adorable, it rang true. Even when they were in school people were jealous of her talent no matter what they said, everyone wanted to get out of Lima but only a handful actually had the talent or means to.

"I'm sorry Rachie. Why do they only want to sleep with you? You're totes girlfriend material." Brittany asked a pout on her full lips.

"Uhh." Rachel said before she rubbed the back if her neck reluctant to tell Brittany about her reputation. She didn't want the blonde to think badly of her.

"I kinda only want to sleep with them too and everyone says terrible girlfriend." Brittany's pout deepened more at every word the brunette spoke.

"Don't pout Brittany I can't focus on anything when you do that." The singer whined poking Brittany's bottom lip totally not noticing how plump or soft it felt under her finger.

"You're totally not a bad girlfriend you are like the most devoted person I know. Remember Finn's cat calendar?" Brittany asked. Rachel smiled at the memory.

"Yeah I guess you have a point." The diva said giving in hoping Brittany would stop soon because her nibbling on her bottom lip was driving her crazy.

"Good." The blonde relented her face turning slightly back to normal.

"I don't like it when you talk bad about yourself Rachie. Don't listen to those people they're just jelous of your talent and if they don't wanna be your friend then screw them!" Brittany exclaimed triumphantly.

Rachel swooned at her newly dubbed nickname, a warm fluffy feeling pumping through her veins. The right corner of Rachel's mouth turned up in a half smile. Her eyes suddenly vulnerable.

"Yeah why should I care? I have one Brittany as my friend, and one Brittany is worth more than a billion of those jerks."

Brittany gave Rachel a huge beaming smile. She couldn't remember the last time someone told her she was worth a billion of anything. Brittany just let herself get lost in the happiness she was feeling at the moment. She took Rachel's hand in her own again, silently rejoicing in the feeling. Brittany was sure she'd never felt this much happiness at once and it was a little dizzying and overwhelming.

... ... ...

Across the cafe Santana smirked at her friends obvious attraction to one another. The Latina knew that the relationship wouldn't be easy for the two, but she hadn't seen her best friend crushing on someone since she who must not be named.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dani said angrily. Santana lazily moved her eyes to her girlfriend already feeling her irritation rising.

"Nope. You were talking about your ex again when you know it pisses me off." The raven haired girl said not at all concerned with the backlash her statement would surely cause.

"Santana listen to me when I'm talking to you! I listen to you babble on and on about Rachel!" Dani accused her face twisting into a jealous scowl that invoked nothing but negative feelings from her girlfriend.

"Listen to you? Since when do you order me around Dani? You're barley my girlfriend don't try to be my mom. And I do babble about Rachel. At least my hobs is interesting and listens when I talk, and in case you forgot Rachel introduced me to you." Santana said her words vicious and biting. Dani flinched at the tone of her voice but quickly, and unwisely, rebuffed with,

"Yeah how could I forget that Rachel dearest introduced us, you never let me forget. Isn't it enough that you slept with her and now you follow her around like a puppy." The heavier blonde said pushing her girlfriend over the edge without realizing it.

"You know what I did sleep with Rachel and it was fucking amazing. Best sex I ever had, which is more than I can say for our sex life if you can even call it that. And a puppy? You know I'm a fucking Doberman." The livid Latina said getting up and snatching her coat.

"Best sex ever!" Santana heard Rachel yell in the background causing her to smile. Dani looked properly outraged at the prospect of losing her trophy girlfriend. Santana was just done with the woman across from her.

Brittany felt compelled to prove Rachel's earlier outburst wrong. She knew she would be the best Rachel would be have sex with even if Rachel herself didn't know that quite yet. The blonde didn't hear what happened next but she hear the bells chime when someone slammed the door of the coffee shop and then Santana was suddenly next to Rachel.

"Crazy bitch, glad that's over." The raven haired girl said reclining into the booth.

"Congratulations sweetheart, you're single. About time you joined the club." Rachel said throwing an arm over her best friends shoulders. Brittany noticed how Santana instantly relaxed, like Rachel took all her worries away.

"Thanks Nitro." The Latina said smiling. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Glee club!" Brittany chirped up happily casing Rachel to smile fondly at her.

"Yeah were talking about our favorite parts of Glee." The diva said.

"My favorite part was when it ended. So who do you still talk to?" Santana asked stealing a sip of Rachel's drink.

"I talk to Mike a lot even though he's on tour. Tina and Mercedes live together in LA. Artie is in still in Lima with his mom. And I have no idea where Quinn is. Last I heard she was at Vale or something like that." Brittany finished thoughtfully not seeing the immediate flinch from both her companions. She noticed the silence that followed her response and looked at Rachel.

The petite woman was frozen her eyes wide and filled with pain and fear. Her tanned face looked pale and she was quaking slightly. Santana looked pissed and worried all at once.

"Hobs?" No response.

"Rach? Is it too much." That seemed to snap the singer out of whatever trance she was in.

"I just need to go, like right now." Rachel said her eyes focusing back.

"Okay Rach. Just be careful. Wear your hoodie don't you dare run without it. It's cold outside and I don't want you to get sick." Santana warned her eyes filled with concern.

"I will. Brittany, I had an amazing time with you can I have your number so we can keep in touch?" The brunette asked. Her voice sounded far away like she was somewhere else entirely.

"I already kind of put it in your phone this morning." Brittany said sheepishly.

For a few seconds Rachel seemed to be herself and smiled goofily at her friend, but as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Okay. I'll call you tonight Brittany." With that the woman was gone with only a blur and a bell chime.

"S?" The blonde asked feeling like someone sucker punched her the gut. Brittany said _something_ that made Rachel turn into one of those cold robots in the SciFi movies.

"Fuck Britts." Santana breathed feeling similar to the dancer.

"What did I do? I didn't mean to turn Rachel into that." Brittany said shuddering as she remembered the pain and fear that haunted the normally warm sparkling eyes.

"It's okay B. You didn't do anything, that was all Quinn." The Latina said sighing. Her head dropped into her hands as she tried to ease the headache she felt coming.

"What'd Quinn do?" Brittany asked timidly a heavy feeling in her gut telling her the action was unforgivable.

"It's a really long story and its really not mine to tell." Santana started lifting her head. She suddenly looked older and more tired than she did only a few moments ago.

"But I think you should know the barebones of what happened so you understand Rachel better." The Latina said inhaling deeply.

"Quinn and Rachel dated sophomore year for 11 months. Rach would have done anything for her, she literally worshipped the ground Quinn walked on. I've never seen anything like it, it was like they would do anything for each other. Then one day Quinn just changed and shattered Rachel and her heart completely." Santana said her eyes distant as she relived the memories.

Rachel complete broken for _months_, Rachel not eating, Rachel not leaving the house, Rachel not living. It was like someone had stolen her body and left this shell of her.

"Normally wouldn't tell you about Quinn because she doesn't deserve any fucking recognition but I see what is happening between you and Rachel, even if she doesn't want to." Santana paused taking deep breaths to keep her anger at bay.

"But goddamnit this isn't happening to her again. Rachel doesn't deserve more heartbreak, she's had enough for a lifetime. Don't hurt her Brittany, I don't think she could handle it if something happened again, I couldn't handle it."

In all their 18 years together Brittany had never seen Santana look like this. The absolute heartbreak she saw in her the dark brown eyes shook her the very core. How could one person cause the two strongest people she knew so much pain?

Santana wiped the stray tears that had managed to escape away and forced herself of get a hold of her emotions because Santana Lopez did not show weakness to anyone, except Rachel.

"You know I love you Britts but Rachel needs protection. I might be coming down really hard right now but it's for her own good." Santana said her voice thick with emotion.

"So if you even have _one_ shred of doubt about you and Rachel then you need to go now right now because I will not let anyone else hurt her." The Latina said her eyes blazing with the seriousness of her threat.

This time she would protect Rachel. The last time she kept her suspicions it to herself and everything blew up in Rachel's face. Santana may not be the best person, actually she had been a pretty shitty one until the tiny diva fixed her, but she would do anything to protect her family and Rachel Berry was family.

... ... ...

Brittany for the first time in her life was terrified of Santana Lopez. Now she saw what everyone else did when she gave them her trademark glare Brittany swore if she squinted she could see the gates of hell in her eyes. Maybe Satan was an appropriate nickname after all. Trying to ignore the devil personified across the table from her Brittany sat and thought for the first time since meeting Rachel.

Okay so she knew she liked Rachel in a girlfriend kind of way. She made Brittany feel giddy and happy but also nervous like she was nauseous. Brittany was so scared of disappointing the singer and wanted to be the best she could for her. Rachel was also breathtakingly beautiful so maybe that's what made her act all goofy around her. Sure Brittany didn't know everything about Rachel, hell she barely knew anything but she wanted to, desperately. But she did see and hear about some of the pain the tiny brunette had endured and she wanted nothing more than to make her smile and giggle. Brittany wasn't dumb, she knew this friendship (Brittany really wanted to turn into a relationship) would not be as easy as calculus but she thought the possibility of dating Rachel Berry overshadowed all the hard work she had to do to get there.

"I'm not going to pretend like I won't hurt her because I might. But I can promise you it will never be on purpose and I will always try to apologize and make things right." Brittany found herself saying.

"Rachie is awesome and I have no idea where we're going but she makes my heart go crazy and my stomach do backflips and summersaults which is totally cool because I had no idea my tummy was a gymnastic." There went the filter again.

Santana listened to the sincere words of the woman she once knew better than herself and was pleasantly surprised. Brittany was finally letting her intelligence show but still retained her old brutally honest self and adorable self.

"It's a gymnast Britt. Gymnastics is the sport." Santana corrected smiling tiredly.

Her thoughts were eased by the blonde's confession. She knew that Brittany would made mistakes just like everyone else in the world but she would try with two-hundred percent of herself to learn from them and be better the next time. It was a quality that Santana admired from the very start of their friendship. The raven haired woman relaxed comforted in the knowledge that her little hobbit would be okay. Now all Santana could wait for Rachel at their apartment until she was ready to talk, cry, or yell. Santana didn't know which one to expect, she'd seen all of them when Quinn's name was mentioned.

... ... ...

Across town, Rachel was running like the hounds of hell were at her heels. Her Nike's made a sloshing sound as they slammed into the slush underneath. Rachel knew this coping method was awful and had consequences but she couldn't be bothered with reason right then.

Quinn Fabray.

The name alone made her shiver and run faster. Rachel absolutely hated that even now the choppy blonde woman had such a strong effect on her. The heartbreak and sadness that used to smother Rachel at the mention of her ex-girlfriend's name was now replaced with anger and fear.

The fact that someone she trusted so deeply betrayed her in the worst possible way hurt so much. However, it was nothing compared to the fear that someone could do the same thing to her again if they wanted. Rachel had mellowed out since high school but she still loved the control she had over herself. So the knowledge that someone could so easily make her lose herself terrified her. Screw Freddy Krueger, Michael Meyers, and Jason because that shit right there was way more terrifying than any supernatural killer. Rachel felt her legs burn at the strain she was putting them through and slowed to a walk. Her heart thundered loudly in her chest like it wanted all of New York City to hear it. Rachel took a ragged breath calming herself.

Brittany. Oh poor Brittany. She probably had no idea why the hell Rachel just up and ran. Rachel's gut twisted at the mental image of Brittany looking so heart wrenchingly sad because she thought that she made Rachel run away. That thought alone almost made her run all the way back to the coffee shop to hug and reassure the tall dancer that nothing was her fault. Rachel slumped onto a bench vaguely registering that she was in Central Park.

Brittany Susan Pierce. The name alone made Rachel smile. The bubbly blonde was absolutely endearing and she made Rachel giggle like a school girl. The obvious crush she had on Brittany was dangerous and Rachel knew that. The feelings that were resurfacing because of her were a little daunting and the petite singer was extremely reluctant to let Brittany in. Rachel kept reminding herself that Brittany wasn't Quinn but the damage was still there. Her small frame slumped on the bench before she sprung up with a new idea.

Who said she had to date Brittany? Dating lead to love, which ultimately lead to heartbreak. Rachel would just be friends with Brittany and still do who and what she wanted. Feelings didn't lead to anything but trouble Rachel reminded herself while she tried to push all her feelings for Brittany aside. The feelings were probably popping up because she hasn't gotten laid in a long time anyway. It was settled in Rachel's mind. She would be the flirty emotionally unavailable woman she always acted like and get what she wanted.

Rachel would not date again just so she could be hurt. Her last break-up had already took so much. Did she think Brittany would hurt her? Not at all, but then again she would have said the same thing about Quinn. Rachel had learned a long time ago, when it came to matters of the heart, you couldn't trust anyone but yourself.

**Author's Note: And there's Chapter 2. I just want to quickly thank everyone who followed and favorited this story it means so much! Special thanks to the two guests and w1cked who reviewed! as always thanks so much for reading, review, favorite, and follow if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

"Hey Dopey." Rachel's playful voice traveled through the receiver.

Rachel had given her the nickname after watching Brittany a night when they were hanging out in her apartment. The two had stayed up and watched Bridesmaids together, but Brittany was swamped by her work and classes so she was incredibly tired. Seeing the dancer in her tired state was nothing short of entertaining, it was probably equivalent to a tipsy state. The blonde giggled and stumbled around tipping over furniture. Her speech was clear but a Brittany obviously didn't know what she was saying. Rachel found her quite endearing but her nickname was dubbed when Brittany turned to her with a goofy smile plastered on her face and told her she was the bestest, smartest, prettiest, and perfectest person in the world.

"Hey Rachie. Whatcha doing?" Brittany asked getting under the covers of her king size bed.

"Same old. Just finished studying I-"

"Rachel! That tall redhead chick with the big butt keeps asking about you!" Santana yelled in the background her voice muffled.

"Santana I'm on the phone!" Rachel yelled back annoyed.

Brittany sighed as she clicked through the channels on her TV. She really hated hearing about all the people that wanted Rachel. Like she didn't have enough competition. Brittany had to fight Quinn's death grip on Rachel and she wasn't even there and don't forget to add all the thousands of girls and guys that wanted to fuck her. Brittany calculated her chances were about a solid two percent.

"Oh sorry. Aye dios mio! For a gay guy Kurt is awful at cleaning." Santana said tripping over another one of Kurt's colorful flannels.

"Ignore her. She's being dramatic. What are you doing?" The brunette said rolling her eyes playfully at her best friend.

"In bed watching Joan River blab about someone's clothes. How is she still alive anyway?" Brittany asked curiously. Rachel burst out in laughter.

"That's a good question B. I have no idea." The diva said still smiling. She knew the dancer probably didn't even realize how her words could be offensive but Rachel knew she was honestly curious.

"She's like old leather." The dancer said staring in awe at the TV. Rachel snorted out in laughter making Brittany laugh with her.

"You gotta stop Britts. I'm already sore from the gym." Rachel complained through fits of laughter. Images of Rachel working out filled Brittany's mind.

_"I saw you watching so I thought I'd come over." The tiny brunette smirked devilishly her eyes greedily raking over the blonde in front of her. Clad in only a neon sports bra and tiny black yoga shorts Rachel stood in front of her. Sweat glistened on soft tan skin and Brittany kinda, definitely, really wanted to lick it off._

_"I wasn-" Brittany protested before small hands were pressed flat on her abs efficiently muting her to silence._

_"It's okay." There goes that low sexy voice. "You don't have to just look, you can touch too." Brittany let out a groan at those words._

_"Wow you're really sexy aren't you? I just want to lick your abs. Can I Brittany? Will you let me lick your body?" Rachel said huskily her eyes filled with lust._

_"Yes please!" Brittany whined out when Rachel's nails raked over her stomach. Her eyes stayed focused just long enough to watch the singer sink to her knees. A warm wet tongue dragged through the defined lines of her abdominals. Her body quaked and she felt herself practically come already._

_"Mmm, so good. I wonder if the rest of you tastes good." Rachel purred. She puffed a hot breath right over the crotch of Brittany's shorts. Small hands stroked lightly through the fabric. Brittany's hips jerked and she moaned out loudly in response. She could practically feel herself dripping down her leg. The pleased chuckle Rachel let out told her she did too._

_"You're all wet Brittany. I can feel how hot you are through your shorts." Rachel's nimble fingers were stroking up and down the blonde's center. She made sure to graze the tall dancer's clit every time, loving the little whimper that came out of her mouth._

_"Who made you this wet? Huh Britt-Britt. Who made you fucking soak your panties?" Rachel asked pressing directly into her clit. The blonde dancer's legs buckled almost giving out at the current of arousal that pulsed through her, hot and strong._

_"Huh? What did you say? Who made you this wet? Tell me and I'll give you what you want. Tell me Brittany. Come on Brittany. Brittany!"_

"Brittany!" Rachel yelled into the phone now worried about her friend. Blinking rapidly, the woman in question tried to regain some sort of composure.

"Huh?" The blonde answered her voice a low husky tone Rachel had never heard before. It sent a shock right to her core making the pit of her stomach heat up.

"Where'd you go?" The brunette asked trying to calm herself.

"To Narnia." Brittany answered dreamily. She was just basking in the afterglow of her vivid day, no night-dream.

Santana, who was next to Rachel on the bed, perked up when she heard the breathy admission.

"Ha! What did it this time?" The Latina asked smiling before Rachel could ask what the hell Narnia was.

"What Rachie said about the gym." Brittany responded knowing that she would need some self time if she was every going to get any sleep tonight. As if on que vivid pictures popped in her head making the dancer shudder in pleasure.

Santana shuddered too having the exact same problem as Brittany.

"That'll do it Britts." Rachel smirked finally understanding what her two friends were talking about. Santana's facial expression gave everything away. Her eyes were glazed over and she kept nibbling on her bottom lip in the sexiest way.

Rachel knew just what to do. "What about the gym? I mean it was super hot in there for it being winter. Sweat kept trickling down my sports bra plus my shorts were totally clinging." The brunette huffed indignantly before she added almost as an afterthought.

"Yeah it would have totally killed me if I was wearing panties." Brittany whimpered out and Santana grabbed a pillow stifling her loud moan.

"Ay dios mio. Your killing me Berry." The Latina grunted pulling back from the pillow.

Rachel but her lip trying her hardest to control herself. The whimper Brittany let out lit a fire in the pit of her stomach that would need immediate attention. Her relationship with Santana was anything but conventional. Rachel was sure you weren't suppose to feel so sexually attracted to your friends but they never fought it. Santana never turned her back on Rachel. Plus she couldn't run around sleeping with everyone so she just slept with Santana.

The sex only intensified their friendship and they learned to trust each other even more than before. The lines were sorta blurred but they were never really clear with all the teasing and taunting the duo did. During that time they became fiercely codependent on each other. Even now you'll often see Santana with her arms around Rachel's waist or the two just hugging or embracing like a couple. It honestly deterred a lot of potential suitors who though there was something going on between the two. Which there kind of was.

Rachel could honestly couldn't really tell you exactly how she felt about Santana. She hated when her best friend liked or was interested in someone else besides her and she loved kissing and touching her. But the fabled butterflies were non existent and the warm fuzzies she felt sometimes were nothing more than platonic. It was a weird relationship to say the least.

"I wouldn't be if you'd get over here Lopez." Rachel husked out lowly so Brittany wouldn't hear. Santana looked her curiously at her friend before she saw the lust filled eyes.

"Rach I have to go. I have an assignment due and I need some me time tonight." Brittany said oblivious to what was transpiring on the other end of the phone.

"Me too. I'll call you tomorrow, goodnight Britt." Rachel said distractedly. The Latina was crawling across her bed to her looking like she just came out of a playboy.

"Nighty night Rachie." The blonde said also distracted as she turned off the TV and got ready to take care of the throbbing between her legs.

"Should we be doing this?" Santana asked now straddling the diva.

"Mhm." Rachel hummed out her eye half lidded as she gazed up at her friend. The rational part of her brain just hopped in the back seat shaking its head as her libido took control of her mind.

Warm hands tugged on the sides of Rachel's shirt. The message was received loud and clear as singer shucked off her tank top now only in a navy blue push-up bra. The Latina's eyes greedily took in smooth tan skin and deliciously displayed boobs.

"Fuck." Santana grunted practically ripping her own shirt in her haste to get undressed.

Once her shirt was off Rachel surged forward smashing their lips together passionately and roughly. Teeth and tongue clashed as the two rolled around the bed feeling their bodies heat up. Rachel's tongue massaged Santana's making her pant and claw at her bra.

"Oh my god San." Rachel groaned out nipping a full bottom lip as the raven haired woman grinded roughly into her denim covered center.

"That's right baby." Santana whispered in Rachel's ear before she sucked the lobe between her lips. The brunette flopped back on the sheets as her body's strength evaporated. The Latina's hands trailed up Rachel's firm stomach while the pads of her fingers pressed lightly into the smooth expanse of skin.

Kurt hummed happily as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He just had the best day, working on his own line for Isabelle, talking to Blaine who was in LA for business, and Ben and Jerry's ice cream went on sale. The man practically danced with every step and walked to Rachel's room where his two roommates would more than likely be together. Kurt swung the door open exclaiming,

"Hey besties! I brought Ben and J- oh my god!"

Santana groaned in annoyance and rolled of Rachel who whimpered at the loss.

"Fuck Lady Hummel! Ever heard of knocking?" Santana said running her hands through her raven hair. The tiny singer got up looking around slightly dazed and annoyed.

"We could've kept going." Rachel threw out shrugging her shoulders. Kurt looked justifiably appalled at the notion.

"No you could not have Rachel. Now get up I have Ben and Jerry's." Hearing the last part of his sentence both women jumped up and bolted to the kitchen.

"They didn't even put on their shirts. Shameless." Kurt mumbled shaking his head.

The three friends ate their ice cream before discussing how their days went. Then they migrated to the living room to watch TV. Rachel discussed Mrs. July's crazy routine that she insisted was guaranteed to make her a better dancer. Santana talked about her commercial she got the part for and was scheduled to film the next day. Kurt, of course, gushed about his day practically bursting with excitement. The sharing had become a ritual between the three. It kept them grounded when they offered each other advice or praise to whatever the situation was.

Santana watched Kurt droop gradually telling her it was bedtime.

"Alright get to bed Kurt." The Latina said getting up. "Come on Rachel I needs my hobbit cuddles."

Kurt just grunted out an incoherent response and trudged to his room. Santana scooped up Rachel in her arms knowing the diva wouldn't be able to walk. The actress carried them to Rachel's room where she got under the covers with Rachel on her chest. There was no need for pajamas seeing as they were already half naked.

"Night Sanny. I love you." The petite singer said sleepily before yawning and snuggling deeper into Santana.

"I love you too Rae." The raven haired woman answered closing her eyes and letting sleep consume her.

... ... ...

Brittany squeezed her eyes shut tighter and buried her face in her fluffy pillows. The blonde woke up feeling restless due to another sex dream about Rachel. She could make anything sexy, Brittany could almost swear that at one point Rachel was a pirate and the dancer was her prisoner. Pirates didn't even shower and Brittany still wanted to sleep with the brunette.

Thinking about Rachel gave the dancer a sense of calm. Nothing was ever constant in Brittany's life, her parents always traveled with her little brother who was worthy of their time because be had a perfect GPA. Warm and loving moments never occurred between Brittany and her parents, and her dad had told her enough times what he thought of his her. Even Santana's love came and went leaving Brittany all alone.

But Rachel's never missed a call or text. The two hung out often and just talked. There were no judgements and Brittany didn't have to worry about trying to act smarter. Rachel liked her as a friend now and it didn't matter how she did or did not talk. Her feeling for the brunette only grew stronger every day they opened up to each other more. Brittany felt her heart thump as if it was agreeing with her earlier concision. A shrill tone broke her train of thought sending shivers down her spine. The blonde took a deep breath and answered the phone as stoically as possible.

"Hello, mother."

"Susan. We tried sending your monthly check but your bank accountant was told no accept the transaction." Mary Pierce voice spoke out.

"That is correct." Brittany confirmed with a curt nod.

"Why Susan? Mary asked exasperated now.

"I don't need your guilt money mother. I have my own job and apartment. I already told you that all you had to do was pay for college. I've even paid off most of my loan money by myself." The blonde stated coldly.

"Susan I don't care for your tone. I'll simply talk to the bank and put it through anyway." The almost bored tone of her mothers voice irked Brittany but just as she was about to protest her mother spoke again.

"How is your school work? Are you keeping up your grades?"

"Yes mother. I have a 3.5 GPA that I have maintained for the last four years and that I will continue to keep next year." The blonde looked up hearing the door click shut. Mike was standing in the doorway grinning broadly. She grinned back just as brightly jumping up and down excitedly.

"That could be a 3.8." Mary said immediately. Brittany sighed the feelings of inadequacy washing over her, the smile drooping.

"Do you need anything else mother?" The dancer asked steeling herself once again.

"That's all for now Susan." Mary said right before there a click signaling the end of the phone call. Brittany sighed rubbing her face with her hand momentarily forgetting Mike.

"Was it your mom?" The tall man asked throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders, his smile fell as well.

"Yeah." The woman replied looking exhausted for a moment Mike could almost swear he saw bags under her eyes a second ago.

"Whatever. How was your trip?" Brittany said dismissing the old subject.

"Amazing! It was so hard to learn the steps and everything plus they worked us so hard but getting up there and dancing on stage was something else." Mike rambled off his eyes shining brightly at the memory. The blonde smiled softly the happiness from the Asian man making her happy.

"It was just like a dream come true. I felt so at home and so right there." Mike said dreamily releasing Brittany to sit down.

"I'm glad. Not everyone, actually almost no one, has the opportunity to dance backup for Brittney Spears."

"Thanks. I heard Beyonce is going to do a tour soon." The man said excitedly waggling his eyebrows at the blonde across from him.

"Really? We have to audition when it's time." Brittany said squealing and jumping up and down.

"Definitely Pierce. So fill me in on what happened." The asian man prompted curiously. Brittany had told him about running into Rachel, Kurt, and Santana but he hadn't been able to stay on the phone long enough to hear the full story. The blonde launched into her story telling Mike all about the trio and their lives as far as she knew.

"Oh wow. Rachel Berry hot? Ehh it's not that hard to believe, she was hot in high school. Did you see those skirts?" Mike asked his eyes glazing over a bit. Brittany punched him in the arm, hard.

"No. Not about her, never about her." The dancer stated firmly with a glare menacing enough to give Sue Sylvester a run for her money.

"Okay, sorry." Mike rushed out holding his hand up in surrender while he rubbed his arm.

"So does Rachel know how you feel about her?" The man asked scratching his inky black hair.

"No. After Quinn she doesn't want a relationship. So we'll just be friends, Rachie needs a friend more than a girlfriend. Then maybe after a while I could be both?" Brittany said optimistically.

"Plus San is totally her bestie and she would totally tell me if Rachel hooks up with or dates someone else cuz she knows how I feel about her." The blonde finished confidently.

Mike nodded and scratched his chin feeling the prickly beginning of a beard. "Alright Britts. I'm super tired so I'm gunna go hit the sack. See ya in the morning."

Brittany mumbled out her goodbye and sat on her couch. She turned on the TV started flipping through channels aimlessly. Three soft chirps of her iPhone signaled she had a new text massage.

_Rachel: Hey Brit. What are you up to?_

_Santana: Sup B? Wat r u doing?_

_Kurt: Hey Brittany. Do you want lasagna or spaghetti for dinner tonight?_

The blonde smiled happily her heart fluttering at Rachel's text. She could deal with her parents being the way they were as long as she had her three friends who were quickly becoming a permanent fixture in her life. Brittany wasn't naive, she knew these friendships could turn for the worst but she didn't stress about it. To the dancer no matter what the outcome was, this was worth the effort, she wouldn't let her past interfere with her future.

**Author's Note: And done. Sorry this took a while I really wasn't sure what to do here. But this kind of an un eventful chapter it just shows the depth and nature of the Pezberry friendship. The next chapter will have more drama. What do you guys wants to happen next? Tell me in a review, ****I have some ideas. Oh yeah and thanks for reading. If you liked it review, favorite, or follow. Special tanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.**

Kurt Hummel knew Rachel Berry. Maybe he didn't know all her quirks like Santana did, but her defense mechanisms, he was very familiar with.

In high school she merely ignored all the negative and hateful comments from her peers because Rachel always knew who she was and where she was going.

He'd watched her slowly block Finn out from her life so it would hurt less when the inevitable break up finally happened.

He'd watched her complete shut everyone out when Quinn broke her heart.

However, the last and most recent coping mechanism had become somewhat a part of Rachel's personality. Rachel used to impulsively throw her two hundred percent into everything, her feelings controlled every single one of her decisions. Sometimes the actions had a backlash but nothing even wavered the Berry determination. Everyone could see the passion and blatant happiness Rachel found in daily life projected in her bright sparkling eyes. It was one of the things that attracted people to her, she always wore her heart on her sleeve.

Now Rachel was cool and calculated. All her emotions were kept in lock and key around everyone but Kurt and Santana. Though even they did have the displeasure of meeting robot Rachel for about two months after the infamous break-up.

True love was something the old Rachel Berry idolized and aspired to everyday. She always put so much of herself in her relationships. Rachel had just put too much of herself into the wrong girlfriend who ended up leaving with most of her. Her ambitions remained but were not backed by the unwavering determination and passion that once supported them. Rachel had stopped doing plays claiming she needed a break but Kurt saw right through it. Her drive was all gone. But instead of getting back out there and getting inspired Rachel started to party.

Promiscous Rachel wasn't something Kurt was used to or comfortable with. She'd made her first appearance the summer before senior year and just decided to stay.

Kurt would have to be blind not to see what Rachel was doing. It was about as obvious as Finn's early arrival problems. Rachel was cutting herself away from any possible relationship. If her feelings weren't there then no one could hurt them. So he and Santana had watched Rachel stumble back to their shared apartment from some nameless girls apartment obscenely late or early (depending on how you looked at it).

What she did at their houses Kurt never asked, but he had overheard girls speak highly of her "skills". He was going to confront Rachel when Santana stopped him, she hesitantly told him that Rachel never received the ahem, affections, of others. Rachel only gave and made sure to do it in a way that did not put herself at risk.

The detached and cold Rachel was something that honestly worried Kurt. He knew once Rachel regained her senses, whenever that would be, she would be appalled by how she treated others. She hated people who treated others as of they were nothing more than warm body so when she realized she was sort of doing the same thing it would appall her.

Going to the club was the best suggestion that Kurt had ever thought of. Meeting Brittany was the best thing that could have ever happened to Rachel. It was just what she needed. The spark was back in her eyes and the old Rachel came back for the first time in half a year.

The only thing that bothered Kurt was that Rachel might not be as receptive to the blonde's affections. It was blatantly obvious that they cared and liked each other more than friends but he wasn't sure Rachel would want to accept her feelings. Also the thing with Santana didn't really help.

Kurt loved both of them to death but he definitely didn't agree with the more sexual nature of their friendship. It was fine at first and he honestly did and still somewhat does still think that they would end up together but as months passed it became clear that a relationship was not in their horizons. The arrangement worked and the brunette man was fine with it but when Brittany came into the picture it changed everything.

Sweet loving Brittany, who would never intentionally hurt anyone, had feelings for Rachel. The Latina told him about their conversation where she basically threatened her so Kurt, for the life of him, could not understand why they were still messing around. The singer saw no problem because her head was up her own ass at the moment but Santana had no excuse. Plus in the past few weeks he had been texting Brittany and they were quickly forming a close friendship.

"Santana." Kurt hissed as soon as Rachel had left to class.

"What? Did I forget to pay the rent again?" The Latina responded no looking up from her laptop.

"What? No. I need you to stop doing whatever you're doing with Rachel." Kurt said with a tone of finality. Santana raised her head an eyebrow quirked up.

"Why does that concern you Hummel?" Kurt's own face now mirrored his roommates.

"Because you know how Brittany feels about her, she even told you!" Kurt said exasperatedly.

"And? They're not together. If B wants to ask her on out I'd so back off in a second." The raven haired woman said boredly not seeing the problem.

"Santana, you know she can't just ask Rachel out. She would kick Brittany out of her life so quick we wouldn't even be able to see it with out slow motion." The man said feeling unsettled at how true his statement was.

"You remember when you really liked that Marisa girl?" Kurt asked. Santana nodded not seeing the point of his question.

"You were totally into her but she had just gotten out of a bad relationship with her boyfriend so she was just playing the field." The man said continuing the story hopeful that the Latina would see his point but, her blank look proved otherwise.

"Even though you weren't dating it hurt a lot knowing that she was just sleeping with other people. That's how Brittany would feel." Kurt said a little accusingly. "Except its worse because the person she's sleeping with is her best friend, and in Brittany's mind how is she going to compete with that?" Realization dawned on Santana's face before it twisted into a painful grimace.

"Shit. I didn't think about it like that, Britts will be totally crushed." The woman said cursing herself for not thinking things through.

"Yeah. Exactly. So just promise me you'll stop it, at least until Brittany does ask Rachel out." Kurt asked relieved that the Latina finally saw the other side.

"Yeah of course. Lets just not tell B, there's no need to hurt her." Santana said solemnly. Kurt nodded his agreement before they quickly shifted to a different topic.

**... ... ...**

Rachel hummed happily while she walked to Cassie's loft. After giving her instructor a cane originally from the movie "Fame", the brunette had developed a friendship with her instructor. The dance instructor's sharp tongue and mannerisms often reminded the diva of Quinn. Her Quinn, the one before everything suddenly changed.

Rachel really tried to not think about her ex-girlfriend but sometimes her mind tended to wander. The change was really did happen overnight. Quinn went to her doctor's appointment as usual and assured Rachel that nothing was wrong, but the next day her Quinn was gone. Her hazel eyes were empty and cold matching her newfound attitude. Tears sprung to Rachel's eyes as she though about how quickly she lost the woman she was positive she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

The singer didn't even realize she had already knocked on Cassie's door until it was opened reveling the woman who studied her curiously. The tiny woman was huddled up in what she could tell was about three layers.

"Is it Q?" The older woman asked leaning aging the doorframe. Rachel looked up nodding slightly and Cassie placed a firm hand on her shoulder before guiding her into her SoHo loft.

The dance instructor looked down at the girl her own heart clenching, those damn expressive brown eyes looking more haunted than any house in Paranormal Activity. Cassie sighed wishing she could tell Rachel what she knew but she had promised Quinn that she wouldn't until it was time. The old broadway star kind of hated Quinn for leaving her with the devastating knowledge, but she was just grateful that Rachel would at least get her closure even if it was delayed.

"I hate that I can't hate her." Rachel murmured kicking off her boots before plopping down on Cassie's couch. Cassie chuckled before she kicked her feet up relaxing into the couch.

"I've been there Schwim. And it's not good, what got you thinking about Q?" The blonde asked vaguely watching the commercials that played the on TV.

"You." The brunette admitted quietly. "You guys have the same personality."

"What Super Bitch?" Cassie asked arching a brow at Rachel's comment.

"All hard, cold on the outside and it almost impossible to get though no matter what you do." Rachel started looking into Cassie's eyes. "Then when you least expect it, show your true self. Just for a minute though. But that minute makes all the coaxing and persuasion worth it." The diva said softly her eyes glazed over with nostalgia.

The blonde looked at Rachel her eyes softening with affection for the younger woman next to her. Cassie had never seen Rachel broken until Quinn, God knows she tried numerous time. Those weren't the best days but Rachel had never given up for anyone or anything. Love could make you feel like you could fly or cripple you for life. The older woman didn't know which one was worse.

"Come on Rachel we need wine." The dance instructor said reaching down to pluck the newly opened bottle off the floor. Rachel arched her eye brows questioningly as she took off her coat and silver sequenced Uggs.

"I was just going to drink wine and watch Cake Boss before you showed up so. . . " Cassie admitted shrugging nonchalantly. The brunette grinned at the admission and gingerly rested her feet on her teacher's lap

"You're just too cute." Rachel cooed happily poking very firm abs with her toes. She lounged freely on the couch in oversized neon tribal sweater covered Rachel's small frame and hung off one shoulder showing smooth tan skin.

Cassie growled dangerously at the statement but it just made the diva smile brighter. The blonde narrowed her eyes loathing the fact that Rachel knew her threats were empty.

"Whatever Schwimmer." The older woman scowled and took a swig of the bottle letting the chilled liquid trickle down her throat.

The two sat in silence for a while just resting before they started to talk aimlessly and comment on the TV show. The wine bottle was passed between them before it was empty. Now more inebriated, Rachel and Cassie talked more freely. The brunette talked happily about her new friendship with her old acquaintance Brittany Pierce. The old broadway star grinned when she recognized the sparkle in her student's chocolate brown eyes.

"Someone has a crush." Cassie teased her hands scratching up and down the black elastic fabric of Rachel's leggings. The singer's eyes widened before she shook her head to and fro quickly.

"Nuh uh. We're just friends. Even though she's hot, were like sexy friends." Rachel babbled out quickly.

"Sexy friends? What the hell Rachel? Do you have a picture of her? Lemme see." Cassie fired off impatiently her fingers flexing in the air. The diva fumbled around on her phone before she found Brittany's Instagram. The teacher snatched the phone

"Holy. . . I don't even think I can bend that way." Cassie said in an awed whisper.

She had tilted her head to the side her eyes taking in Rachel's "just" friend. The girl was beautiful and had an amazing body. The older woman doubted that anyone especially her stubborn friend could be anything less than friends with Brittany. The fact that the diva had liked and or commented on almost all of her photos gave a little more insight into this "friendship".

"Yeah she's really flexible. Brittany's been in dance since before she could walk." The brunette said waving her hand in the hair.

Cassie blinked twice when she looked at a picture of Brittany and Rachel together. Their smiles weren't blindingly bright but just happy and worry free. Rachel had that small crooked smile she only got when she was truly relaxed and happy. And the dancer had a more vulnerable trusting smile showing how much she cared and trusted Rachel to take care of her. Oh the two had it had it bad for each other.

"Mhm. So when are you going to see her again?" Cassie asked lazily.

"Next weekend. We're both free later tonight so were going to Central Park and then the Zoo." Rachel said a smile emerging on her face.

She envisioned how happy Brittany would be when they went to see the ducks at Central Park then to the Zoo for more animals. Just imagining how the dancers eyes would brighten and sparkle in most captivating way made her heart swell and her stomach flutter.

Cassie smiled deciding not to tease her young student anymore. "That's good." Rachel would talk to her when she needed to anyway.

Right There, Santana's ringtone, played out from Rachel's iPhone making the brunette fumble around for her phone.

"Hey cariño." Rachel answered smiling into the phone

"Mi estrella." Santana breathed out seeming relieved.

"What's up? Are you okay?" Rachel asked picking up the tone in her best friend's voice.

"I'm okay now. I just wanted to know where you were." The Latina replied softly feeling a little dumb at her impulsive need to be around Rachel all the time.

The singer smiled softly at her friends worries a warm feeling filling her chest. "I'm at Cassie's but I'm coming home now."

"Okay but can you meet me at the pizza place before we head home?" Santana asked almost bashfully.

"Of course honey, anything you want." Rachel assured her best friend leaning up to leave. Cassie received a quick hug before the diva was throwing her layers back on went out to brave the cold New York weather.

**... ... ...**

Santana was waiting by the counter while Julian made two pizzas for her and Rachel. The bus boy kept giving her the eye while he cleaned the tables and it kind of made Santana laugh. Poor boy didn't even know he had absolutely no chance with her but that didn't mean he wouldn't try. And as if on que the guy sauntered over to her a smolder in his eye that the raven haired woman could tell usually worked for him.

"Hey." His deep voice came out. Santana looked at him critically. Dark brown eyes (they definitely weren't as pretty as Rachel's) and shaggy black hair that was cute and the Latina kind of had the urge to run her fingers through it and ruffle it. What? She was gay, not blind.

"Hey." The actress replied back giving him a flirty smile because why the hell not?

"I'm Blake, and you're like drop dead gorgeous." Blake said his eyes raking over her body appreciatively.

"Obviously not because you're totes still alive." Santana scoffed out turning to face the register.

"Do you want me to drop-"

"Hey babé." A clear melodious voice called out from behind her. Santana turned and dropped a kiss on Rachel's cheek and nuzzled her jaw.

"Hi Rach. Are you ready to go? Julian just finished our pizza." The Latina asked focusing on the skin in front of her.

She knew if she looked up Rachel would either be staring down the guy like an old western movie or smirking her ass off. Two small warm hands reached for her own and Santana quickly interlaced their fingers enjoying the comfort and security they brought her.

"Yeah let's go." The singer decided brightly paying the clerk and getting her pizzas.

The two started to walk out but the raven haired woman couldn't resist turning around an giving bus boy a wink. His mouth as was hanging open and Blaze's, or whatever his name was, face was flipping back an forth between confused, shocked, and turned on. Laughter bubbled out from Santana's mouth making Rachel smile and shake her head at her best friends antics. The diva knew what she was doing, Santana did the same thing too many times to count.

"When are you going to stop doing that?" Rachel asked amused.

Immediately Santana replied, "Never." Then she relented, "Or until you stop going all Alpha on people when they hit on me soooo yeah never."

Rachel couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I don't go all Alpha."

"Rach, you're like one step away from peeing on me to mark your territory." The Latina stated as a matter of factly. The tiny brunette huffed out and stomped her foot.

"Am not!" Rachel exclaimed indignantly the pizzas wobbling slightly in her grip. Santana just grinned and kissed the tip of Rachel's nose happily.

"I love you." The singer's body felt fuzzy and it was like pure happiness filled her entire being.

"I love you too sweetheart." Rachel replied honestly. Santana looked down into the biggest and most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever had the pleasure seeing. Their soft intensity captivated the Latina's attentions, before she realized what she was doing she leaned down and closed her eyes. Her promise to Kurt was the farthest thing from her mind right then.**  
**

**... ... ...**

Cassie sat at in her loft scowling at the empty wine bottle in her hands. The older woman was what you would call a broody drunk, she would ponder deep problems or the meaning of life while drunk. And right now she was wondering what to do with Rachel.

She honestly didn't know what to think of Rachel and Santana's friendship/somewhat relationship. The teacher was almost positive that Rachel harbored some romantic feelings towards Santana along with more platonic ones. Cassie didn't see this love triangle ending well unless it broke now. All of them seemed already in too deep, maybe not completely submerged but about halfway in. There was no easy way to decipher what was going on or how it should be handled. With three hearts on the line the decision was complicated to say the least.

Cassie shook her head and picked up her phone to call Quinn to come over. Her time was precious and the two needed to finish a few things before the inevitable. Cassie felt an odd feeling swirl in her belly realizing that she would never know if this would be the last meeting between them or not.

**Author's Note: Welp there that is. We learned a little more about Quinn and Cassie was introduced. I don't really know where to take this story next, it's kind of writing itself and I don't know if this is the direction I want to take. This has kind of turned into Brittberry vs. Pezberry so tell me what side you're on and what you want to see. **

**Oops almost forgot, thanks so so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. Thanks so much to**** w1cked for reviewing every chapter so far and much love to everybody else who reviewed, I enjoy reading everyone's thoughts so far!**


End file.
